Lighter than Air
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: When Naruto looses his job and gets evicted from his apartment he falls apart but will a certain someone be able to pick him up? SasuNaru Set in real time.


AMETHYST-GEM: Hey everyone. I am so sorry. I havent posted anything in probably over a year. But I have a very good excuse... I met the sweetest guy online a year and a half ago and we now live together and we are getting MARRIED on Febuary 8th.  
>YAY!<p>

Anyway here is a new songfic for you guys. Let me know what you think. Im still a little rusty.

THIS IS A SASUNARU AND IT IS SET IN THE NORMAL WORLD. NO KONOHA OR NINJA STUFF.

ENJOY!

**LIGHTER THAN AIR**

Naruto Uzumaki breathed heavily as he rushed to Ichirakus Ramen shop where he worked as a waiter. He was running late for the third time that month.

Rushing through the door, Naruto threw his book bag aside in the staff room and grabbed an apron.

"Forget it kid!" a rough angry voice called out.

"Im so sorry, Sir. School ran late and I ..." Naruto stuttered.

"Not this time kid. This is the third time in one month. Your fired!"

"But..."

"OUT!"

Naruto threw aside the apron, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door before he started crying in front of his now former boss.

He let out a sob. How was he going to pay his rent or his college loans.

Naruto cried silently to himself as he headed home.

Arriving at the small appartment building Naruto grabbed his mail and headed upstairs to the 2nd floor. He shoved the key into the lock and threw open the door before slamming it behind him.

"CRAP! Im Screwed! I have no job now. No way to pay rent or for food or anything!"

Tossing his mail down he noticed a letter saying his rent was over due.

"Fuck It all!"

Naruto threw himself onto his bed and sobbed.

**I tried to see**

**The light over me**

After a half hour his phone rang.

Lazily he grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I went to see you at work but that asshole said he fired you. Are you okay?"

"Sasuke, I cant handle this not now. How am I going to...and what about...ugh!"

Naruto choked on another sob.

"Ill be right over."

"Sasuke, you dont.." Naruto started but Sasuke already hung up.

Maybe its a good thing Sasuke's coming over.

Sasuke and him go way back to kindergarten. They've been through broken bones, first crushes, highschool assholes, everything.

DING!

Naruto got up to open the door.

The second he opened the door Sasuke pulled him in for a hug. After ruffling Narutos already messy blonde hair he headed into the kitchen to make some green tea.

"What am I...? Naruto started.

"We will figure it out. We always do."

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke rumage around the kitchen.

Sasuke always was like that. Cold and silent around others but warm and kind around Naruto.

He was a very posative person. Even when his mom, dad, and brother died in a car accident two years ago he took time to grieve but then he carried on with his posative attitude.

But thats why he loved Sasuke. Yes, LOVED. He noticed that he felt more for Sasuke shortly after his parents death.

**Yur eyes saw the strength**

**and The light inside of me **

**and brought me to my feet**

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out to Naruto holding out a mug of tea for him.

Naruto broke out of his daze. "Oh, sorry."

Sitting down at the table Sasuke pulled the bill for Narutos rent out of the pile.

"Overdue, huh." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"How about this. Ill pay this months rent for you and give you some food money. That'll give you a month to look for a job."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke held up his hand. "Nope. Its done. Ill take care of this."

"What if I cant get a job?"

" We'll worry about that then ok."

Naruto nodded.

**fall for me **

**take in all of me**

**and promise me I'll leave the ground**

THREE WEEKS LATER

Naruto had yet to find a job that would work around his school hours.

He failed.

Sasuke was kind enough to help him out for a month and he failed him.

Naruto cried every night. He ignored the several calls he got from Sasuke.

What would he tell him.

Now he was going to be evected from his apartment. He'll be living on the streets.

Naruto lay on the nearby mountan. He sobbed quietly to himself.

Standing, Naruto looked over the edge of the mountain. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. Spreading his arms out he allowed himself to fall forward off the cliff.

"NARUTO!"

**Breathe my name**

**breathe in all I am**

**So take my hand **

**and keep me there**

**Lighter than air**

**Lighter than air**

Sasuke grabbed the blonde and pulled himback from the cliff.

He collapsed with Naruto in his arms.

"What are you thinking?!" Sasuke cried.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry!" Naruto couldnt help but cry into Sasukes chest.

"Oh, Naruto."

Sasuke sat there stroking the blonde messy hair.

**your hands played my song**

**like you knew all along**

**While I tried to believe**

**in everything that kept me**

**from rising to my feet**

"I cant do it anymore. I cant get a job. I cant pay for rent or school loans or for food."

"Naruto promise me youll never do this again."

"Why? Im just a burden on you.

**I walked alone in the crowd**

**just tring to find my way out **

**hoping that I would be found**

"Naruto, I need you."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke dark eyes.

Sasuke leaned down quickly and pulled Naruto into a soft gentle kiss.

Pulling away Sasuke wispered against Narutos lips. "I love you."

Narutos eyes widened.

**Fall for me**

**Take in all of me**

**and promise me Ill leave the ground**

"Im sorry. I shouldnt have done that..." Sasuke mumbled pulling away.

Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm and pulled him in for a secound kiss.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasped.

"I love you too."

**breathe my name**

**breathe in all I am**

**So take my hand **

**and keep me there**

**Lighter than air**

"Move in with me. It'll give you time to find a job and still go to school. Maybe it could also be your home?"

"Home?"

"Well, It gets pretty lonely in such an empty house."

Sasuke blushed and looked away from those bright blue eyes staring at him.

**I Filled myself with all of you**

**hoping I could make it through**

**Can find it through the gravity**

**Take me off the ground**

Naruto threw himself at Sasuke. Tackling him to the ground.

"Yes!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ill take care of you. You wont be alone anymore."

"But I dont want to be a burden."

"Naruto, you know I dont work. I have plenty of money thanks to being part of a rich family."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on. Lets start packing up your things."

Sasuke pulled up from the ground and together hand in hand they headed down the the mountain.

**When I felt like giving up**

**the stars they pulled me up**

**Looking down from here**

**Im Lighter than air**

**Lighter than air**

AMETHYST-GEM: Well its been a long time since I wrote a fanfic. so go easy on me. Give me ideas if you have any. The song is by BRI HEART called LIGHTER THAN AIR.

You can find her on youtube


End file.
